In electron beam lithography devices, temperatures of mask substrates having not been subjected to lithography, that is, mask blanks have a great influence on lithography accuracy. Therefore, in a conventional electron beam lithography device, prior to start of lithography on a mask substrate, a temperature measuring mask capable of recovering temperature data is used to measure a temperature of the inside of a chamber. By adjustment of the temperature of the inside of the chamber based on the temperature data, the temperature of the mask substrate is controlled to a predetermined temperature.
In addition, a conventional temperature measuring mask uses a primary cell as a battery.